Nightmare on elm street: Two of a kind (2010)
by Rlrose221
Summary: After events Nancy must move back to Springwood to stay with her father. Nancy unknowingly awakens Fred Kruger's spirt and he is out for revenge on the elm street kids. Can Nancy and the others survive? And what happens when Nancy starts to remember past events that were once locked away. (Based of the 2010 remake with the darker Freddy.) Warnings sexual content /abuse/ language


Side note.

Before we begin with the story there is a few things that need to be addressed so you (the reader) will fully understand my story.

First this is based off the 2010 remake (characters such as Nancy Halbrook & Darker remake Freddy with plots from the original franchise and Ideas of my own.

Second there will be flash backs and micro sleep visions

Nightmare on elm street: Two of a kind (2010)

Chapter one- Little Nancy

(1996)

Little Nancy Halbrook walked down the steps with a frightened expression on her pail face. "Oh, Nancy you look so adorable in that dress!" Nancy's mother Marge Halbrook said with a smile. She had just bought the blue dress for her daughter. Nancy smiled at her mother. A flash blinded Nancy and she rubbed her eyes. "Are you executed for your first day?" Marge asked bending down to her daughters' level. Nancy played with the hem of her dress. "N-No." Nancy said looking at the floor. "But why?" Marge asked putting her hand carefully under Nancy's heart shaped face to lift her gaze. "What if the other kids don't like me?" Nancy's lip quivered. "Nonsense Nance there'll love ya!" Mr. Halbrook chimed in walking into the living room in his uniform. "Ready?" Nancy gulped looking at her parents smiles. Reluctantly she shook her head and took her father's hand.

(2010)

Nancy rolled over in bed using the pillow to block out the loud ringing. Opening her brown eyes, she closed them just as quickly. "I hear ya." Grumbling she rolled back over and hit the snooze on her alarm. Sitting up in bed she stretched and her bare feet it the floor. Walking past her mothers' room she called for her to wake up as she walked to the bathroom she shared with her mother. Splashing cold water on her face a shiver ran down her spin. Putting her makeup and fixing her hair she walked to her mothers' room and opened the door all the way. "Mom, it's time to get up!" Rolling her eyes Nancy walked further into the dark bedroom and turned the bedside lamp on. "Mom you'll be late." Sitting on the edge of the bed she gentle shook her mother. "Mom?" Feeling something wet and sticky on her hands Nancy's brown orbs widened when she saw thick, red sticky blood. Screaming she fell of the bed and reached for the phone calling nine one one.

Sniffing she sat in the kitchen with her head in her hands. "Your mother is going to be fine." A paramedic said softly as he sat down at the table. "Would you like to ride to the hospital with her?" Nancy looked down at the text she had just gotten from her father. "N-no I'm waiting for my dad." Nancy said still shaken. The parametric smiled. "Alright." He stood and walked away. As the last of the paramedic's left the house it grew cold and silent. "Why mom?" Nancy asked the still air. Marge Halbrook was always a depressed woman, you'd often find a win glass close by but to try and kill herself was something her teenage daughter just couldn't understand. After her parent's divorced Nancy felt her mother became distant, never really knowing why her parents divorced in the first place. Nancy decided it would be best to pack a bag since she would very well be staying with her father. Shoving random things into her bag as she walked around in a daze still thinking about her mother Nancy was pulled from her thoughts by the front door opening and closing. "Nancy!" Her eyes filled with tears hearing her father's voice. Running down the steps she stopped when she saw her father standing there in his uniform. "Nancy." He opened his arms and Nancy ran to them. Don rubbed her back as she cried. "It will be alright kid." Once Nancy composed herself he spoke again. "She's awake and asking for you."

The car ride was silent as Don drove to the hospital. Nancy watched as the buildings went by. Parking the cruiser, he looked at her moving some hair away from her face. "D-dad I need a second." Nodding his head in understanding Don got out and headed for the doors. Nancy's heart raced as she made her way to her mothers' room. Hearing her parents fight Nancy rolled her eyes coming to the room. "I'm not unfit to raise my own daughter Don!" Marge spat at her ex - husband. Nancy sat down blinking. "I-I don't understand." Don exhaled. "Nancy, I thought your mothers' drinking was a problem, so I was going to have you come stay with me for a while. That is what drove your mother to do this." Marge glared at her ex husband. Nancy looked at her mother. "Really mom?" She asked angry. "No, I already told your father I did'nt do this!" Marge said showing her bandaged wrists to her daughter. Don yelled over her. "You slit your wrist's Marge!" Nancy put her fingers on her temple. "No-." Marge started again. "You were drunk, like every night." Don said aggressively. "Nancy." Nancy stood. "Nancy, Nancy please just wait hear me out." Nancy turned to see her mother's pleading pail face. "Alright." Nancy stood in the door way with her arms crossed, "I was drunk yes but I did'nt do it." Nancy rolled her eyes. "Then who did mom? The boogie man, I'm disappointed in you mom, just because I'd have to go stay with dad in springwood for a while why you sober up. Or would you have at all?" Swallowing the lump in her throat Nancy turned and walked out through her mother screamed for her.

Don held Marge down in the bed why she screamed for her daughter to come back. "Marge she'll come visit you later when she calms down. She's just upset and understandably so." Nurses ran in and Don stepped out of the way. Marge looked at her ex husband eyes filled with horror. "Don, no-no Springwood isn't safe, Springwood isn't safe for her!" Don took her hand. "We took care of that." A nurse gave Marge a shot. "This will calm her down." Marge clutched his hand. "It's not-not safe." Her eyes slowly closed as Don pulled his hand free. "I'll call you if anything changes." Don smiled at the nurse. "Thank you."

Meeting Nancy out at the car he smiled. "She'll be fine." Nancy smiled sadly and got in the car. Don started down the road on his way to Springwood.

First Chapter done. I hope you liked it. feel free to leave commits I'd love to hear from you.


End file.
